halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jiralhanae Power Armor
Untitled At first it may seem that the Brute's Power Armor does not recharge, but in reality it actually does, and more rapidly than I thought. I have attacked all variety of Brutes save for Stalkers and Chieftains, and I have consistently found that if one brings their armor to the point that it starts sparking and smoking, but if you leave it alone, smoke and sparks will disappear. Also, if you look carefully, as you damage their armor, the lights on the armor will brighten. Leave the sparking and smoking armor alone long enough, the sparks, smoke, and most importantly the lights, will disappear, and the armor lights will return to their initial, non-luminous state. At this point, you're back to square one with trying to knock their armor off. I found a Brute minor on Tsavo Highway that survived the destruction of two Phantoms (both at my hand), and he doesn't attack. I shot him 5 times with a plasma pistol. Shoot him six times, and the armor blows off, but if you do not deliver the sixth shot and wait a few seconds, the armor will return to its initial state, and hence has recharged. I can understand why it may not seem that it doesn't recharge, since it doesn't shimmer; in fact, the only character's whose shields shimmer are the Master Chief, and no one else, not even the Elites. --Exalted Obliteration 05:10, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Well the Elites shields DO shimmer, i should know, i shoot them alot online. However, nice piece of research. --Ajax 013 12:00, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Correction Yeah, my earlier post is flawed. Sorry about that. I meant to say that the Power Armor doesn't shimmer like Master Chief's or the Elites shields, but the Arbiter NPC and shielded Elite Combat Forms don't seem to shimmer like that. Also, the page suggests that the Power Armor might be held onto the Brute by the shielding itself, but there is another possible explanation. Given that there are a lot of leather straps and buckles on the Brute's under-armor and clothing, its possible that the plates of the Power Armor are strapped onto their bodies. It is also possible that the armor pieces on their torsos are already attached to their under-armor. In short, the Power Armor is a strap-on full body energy shield. The article also suggests that the shielding is weaker than SPARTAN or Elite shielding, but I find it hard to tell, since it varies so much with game difficulty and the skulls. The shielding on Brute Minors and Majors seems to be slightly weaker than a Minor Elite in the past two games, with Ultras being slightly better. The Brute Captains have shielding that is comparable to Elite Majors, if not better. It takes two sniper or beam rifle headshots to take them out, or two body shots to take out their shielding, and a third to bring them down.One thing I've noticed is that it is hard to tell if there is an increasing strength in their shielding when going up in rank. As far as I can tell, the shield strength is about the same for all three, though I can't really tell. Does anyone know? Jump-Pack Brutes have surprisingly strong shields, for it is strong enough to absorb 1 sniper or beam rifle shot without the Brute dying. Brute Stalker shielding seem to be around the same level as the Brute infantry, though it is hard to tell. Brute Bodyguards have surprisingly weak shields, for it goes down with a single sniper headshot, several carbine rounds and a few battle rifle bursts. Brute Chieftains strike me as odd, for one would think that they would have the best shields. Brute Weapon Chieftains lose their shields in a single sniper shot, or several carbine rounds or half a BR clip. Brute Armor Chieftains have slightly stronger shields, though it goes down quite easily too. Still, it recharges quite quickly if they get out of the line of fire. In fact, all Brute Power Armor from the lowest to the highest rank recharges very rapidly on its own, and the regenerator only makes it faster. I have seen that if they are out of the line of fire for even a few seconds, their armor recharges almost completely, though it happens fastest with the higher ranks. In all, I'd say that it is about the same as Elite shielding, but seems not due to the fact that the system's functionality is more subtle than that of the other shielding systems, save of course when it falls apart. Though reliable and effective, its failure to handle complete overload may be due to the fact that the Brutes did not have as good a grasp on the system, or the Elites may have had a hand in lower production standards. --Exalted Obliteration 00:52, 26 April 2008 (UTC) i wonder? why didnt bungie make brute armor available for multyplayer?they made the elite armor available in halo 2 and 3.why not the brute??does anybody know?StalkerGrunt117 17:17, 29 August 2009 (UTC) They didn't because they had A) Time Constraints like the other games, B) Too much work to put it in multiplayer, C) Balancing Problems related to Point B. Perhaps they didn't add it is because the brutes don't have energy shields (halo 3 odst does not count as the shields were added to fit the time era) like elites and spartains, so once their armor was destroyed they wont recharge, so you'd be pretty much dead. Incorruptible 15:24, March 8, 2010 (UTC) It may have been because, as stated above, it was too much work to put in. the reason they did it for the sangheili in H2 was because they were already making an elite player character and thus already had the HUD, damage, viewpoint, weapon animations, ect. ect. and all they had to do was make a model to be seen from the other player's view and could just mostly reuse the npc elite's model. the brutes didnt have such, and having three player models, especially one that had a completely different hit box and animations was pointlessKre 'Nunumee 00:21, July 27, 2010 (UTC) plus they would probably have to make all the doorways bigger ;) Andrew-108 22:34, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Power Armor I thin that this might be alse, but after reading Contact Harvest, I realized that the author did state the Prophets had granted, then taken away, the power armor during the first few engagements, while they regifted it back to the Jiralhanae because of the Great Schism. I let my friend borrow the novel for now, but I'm pretty sure that somewhere in the last fifty pages of Covenant-Related writing it states that the armor was taken away. Can I get a check on that? Contradicting paragraph Read the paragraph under "Disadvantages" that starts with However and read to the end and understand what I mean.BlitzGundam 02:10, May 22, 2012 (UTC)